


Professor Dean

by queenbree17



Series: Professor Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a student, Dean is the professor, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, professor/student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to Dean's office after class for an extension on a paper, but truth be told, that's not what he really went to Dean's office for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Dean

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like! feel free to leave comments and tell me what you thougt!

“I don’t care what your excuse is. There is no extension on your deadline. I told you about this paper at the beginning of the semester. You’ve had plenty of time to get this done. But instead you put it off and now you come to my office the night before it is due asking for an extension, well that’s not happening, Mr. Novak.” Dean paced back and forth behind his desk. He was so frustrated. This always happened once or twice each semester. He turned around and pointed the folder he was holding in his hand at his student sitting across his desk. “You’re a good student, you shouldn’t need an extension. You’ve turned everything else in on time, so why can’t you make this deadline?”

Castiel got up from where he was sitting and walked around his professor’s desk so that he stood directly in front of him. “The truth, Professor?” He asked, his deep voice husky.

Dean took a step back and crossed his arms, “Yes.”

Castiel stepped closer. “I just didn’t want to do it.”

Dean shifted uncomfortable under his student’s intense gaze. He cleared his throat, “What do you mean? This kind of paper seems right up your alley.”

As Castiel took another step forward making Dean sit back against his window sill to keep a good distance between him and his student. “I know something that is far more up my alley, Professor.”

“Castiel,” Dean said quietly as his student moved closer until his whole body was almost flush against his. “Please step back.”

“Why?” Castiel questioned. His blue eyes raked Dean’s face up and down. Castiel reached out and looped a finger through Dean’s belt loop and yanked his professor against him roughly.

“Cas—“ before Dean could get out his student’s entire name a mouth came down on him hard. A shiver passed through him as that mouth softened until Castiel was kissing him gently. Soon he was returning those gentle kisses with soft kisses of his own

When Castiel pulled back they were both breathing a bit heavy. Dean licked his lips and stared into his student’s eyes. “That was extremely inappropriate, Castiel.”

Castiel’s hand that had previously been resting lightly on Dean’s hips trailed to the front of his slacks and stroked the obvious erection through the fabric. “You seemed to like it well enough.”

Dean bit his lip, fighting the rising moan that his student’s fingers were threatening to drag out of him. Silence slipped around them as they stared at each other. Castiel pressed his palm against Dean’s erection making him gasp. He smirked and slowly got to his knees. He lifted his hands to Dean’s belt buckle and glanced up at his professor.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of Castiel like this before. Since the first day of class Castiel Novak had caught his eye. Not just because he was the top student, but also because he was intensely handsome.

Castiel took his time unbuttoning Dean. When he was finally free of his pants Dean had to place a hand on the sill behind him to steady himself as Castiel blew lightly on his throbbing dick. He chuckled and Dean opened his eyes to see what Castiel was laughing about. “Professor Winchester,” he said in that agonizingly deep voice, “you sure are much bigger than I had originally thought.”

“Just blow me, Cas.” Dean said. He didn’t think he could take much more of this waiting.

Castiel chuckled again, “And just as demanding as I had hoped.”

He paused at Dean’s tip to press a feather light kiss before wrapping his whole mouth around his cock. Dean watched in amazement as Castiel took him completely in his mouth, all the way to the base. As Castiel slowly pulled back Dean gripped the back of his head to keep him from completely pulling off. Castiel hummed, sending vibrations up and down Dean’s dick, before he gripped Dean tight and began bobbing.

Dean’s legs grew weak as Castiel sucked and licked and nibbled. His student’s mouth felt so good around him and the way Castiel dragged a finger up and down the side of his legs was enough to drive Dean nuts. He began thrusting his hips to add friction and just as he felt himself reaching his climax Dean’s eyes wondered to his desk where Castiel’s backpack sat. His student’s backpack. His student who was currently giving him a blowjob.

Dean gritted his teeth and pushed Castiel off of him. Confused, Castiel looked to Dean for an answer to the sudden stop. Dean’s cock throbbed at the sudden lack of attention, but he ignored it. He reached down and pulled his boxers and slacks up. “This was highly inappropriate Mr. Novak and I apologize for letting it get that far.”

Castiel leaned back on his knees and stared up at Dean, spit and pre-cum smeared across his lips. Dean swallowed at the sight, he wanted nothing but to let Cas continue sucking him off, but he knew it was against the rules.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Castiel said.

“I hope you can understand that I cannot have an affair with a student. With any good marks or extensions you would get it would imply that I am playing favorites.” Dean buckled his belt and looked down at his student still sitting on the ground, “I expect that paper tomorrow morning, no excuses. You are dismissed.”

Dean turned his back on Castiel and stared out the window, angry with himself. He should have never have let that happen. He could lose his job if his superiors found about this and Castiel could even be expelled.

Behind him Dean heard Castiel get up from the floor. He closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of his office door shutting so that he could be alone. Instead he heard a zipper and then the slap of paper on a desk. Dean turned around. Castiel was standing on the other side of the desk with one hand over several pieces of paper.

Castiel stared Dean straight in the eye, “Here’s the paper. I lied when I said I needed an extension. It was the only excuse I could come up with to get you alone in your office.”

Dean took the papers from under Castiel’s hand and slowly flipped through them. From what he could tell this was an excellent paper, just like everything else Castiel turned in. He looked up at his student, “You weren’t doing all of that to the benefit of your grade?”

Castiel shook his head. At the corner of his mouth Dean could still see some saliva that Castiel hadn’t wiped off. Without thinking he reached across the desk and ran his thumb over those plump lips. Castiel leaned into the touch and parted his lips a fraction. Dean let his thumb slip into the other man’s mouth. Castiel’s eyes fell shut and he wrapped his tongue around Dean’s finger.

Dean’s breath hitched, he grabbed Castiel roughly by the collar and practically dragged him over the desk so that their lips could clash. This kiss wasn’t like their first. That one started out hard then grew gentle, but this kiss only deepened and grew more frantic and passionate.

Castiel let Dean press him down against the desk and Dean let Castiel kick everything off so there was more room. With Castiel sprawled out in front of him Dean set to work stripping all of his student’s clothes off. When Castiel was completely naked save for his blue tie Dean stepped back and drank in the sight.

“This is wrong. You are my student.” Dean said with a shake of his head.

Castiel stretched his arms above his head and smirked, “Then teach me, _Professor_ , I’ve been a bad student.”

Dean gulped. He would never admit that this exact scenario had ran through his mind before. When he didn’t respond Castiel sat up and casually crossed his legs. He tilted his head and smiled at Dean, “Does the professor need _me_ to teach him a thing or two?”

Dean just stood there, not knowing how to respond. Castiel chuckled and slowly slid off the desk. “First things first.” Castiel said. “This shirt needs to go.”

With a single yank Castiel ripped Dean’s shirt open. “Next go the pants, Professor. I mean really, you should not be wearing pant this tight.” Castiel tutted as he ran his hand up and down Dean’s erection. He unbuckled his pants much quicker than last time and let them fall to the ground along with his boxers. Dean shivered as the cold of his office engulfed his naked body. Castiel crossed his arms and raked Dean’s naked form up and down as he circled him.

Dean was painfully aware of his erection and the way Castiel’s blue eyes looked at his entire body. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did at that moment and yet he felt completely unjudged and at ease under Castiel’s gaze.

Castiel clapped his hands together, startling Dean, “I know what’s missing! Professor Winchester, you are extremely underdressed for class.”

As Castiel removed his tie and placed it around his neck he smiled. “Should you really be calling me professor when I appear to be the student here?”

Castiel expertly tied the tie and kissed Dean’s chest. “Completely true . . . Dean.”

Tingles ran up Dean’s spine at the way Castiel said his name. He grabbed Castiel roughly by the shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth, “What is my first lesson, Professor Novak?”

Castiel grinned, “On your hands and knees.”

Dean gave him a curious look as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He watched Castiel as he moved to kneel in front of him. Dean stared down at his student’s erect cock and shook his head. Never in a million years had he ever thought he’d be in a position like this. Not only on his hands and knees, but also having an affair with one of his best student.

Castiel pulled Dean closer until his face was hovering right over his penis. He trembled with anticipation as Dean’s warm breath spread over his lap. Dean lifted his head, green eyes blown with lust, “May I, Professor Novak?”

Castiel liked that. Dean was such a good student. He grabbed Dean’s face and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth before pushing him down, “Suck.”

Dean eagerly took Castiel in his mouth and began bobbing his head in earnest. He smiled when Castiel moaned and gripped tight to his head. He reached one hand forward and started massaging Castiel’s balls. Dean gagged a bit as Castiel writhed under him, but he never let go.

“D-D-Dean.” Castiel moaned over and over again. Dean could feel his own cock begging for attention, but he focused on Castiel and the way he wiggled under him and yanked at his hair, as he cried out in pleasure. Castiel tensed and Dean knew his climax was coming soon. He pulled back and smirked at the disappointed mewl that Castiel let out.

Dean sat back on his heels and Castiel tried to sit up too, but Dean only pushed him back down. He gave him a wicked smile. “I’ll be the teacher now, Mr. Novak.”

Dean slipped two fingers between his student’s lips and Castiel lapped at them, coating them completely with saliva. Dean had to swat Castiel’s hands away several times as them kept reaching down to his saliva covered dick. Once Dean was satisfied with how wet his fingers were he pulled them out and slowly dragged them down Castiel’s body until he came to his entrance.

As he carefully pushed one finger in Dean grabbed both of Castiel’s wrists and held them above his head. “You’ve been a bad student, Mr. Novak. You came to my office and lied about that paper and then you proceeded to take advantage of me. Bad students deserve to be punished.” With that Dean pushed his second finger into Castiel and stretched him out. Castiel’s blue eyes were huge and his breathing was heavy as Dean twisted about inside him. “Your punishment, Mr. Novak, is to not touch yourself.”

Dean looked up, waiting for an answer. Castiel nodded and Dean pulled his fingers out. He ran one slick finger lightly along the vein at the bottom of Castiel’s dick. Castiel reached down before catching himself and pulling his hand back. Dean smiled and ran a thumb over his student’s lips, “Good boy.”

Dean reached down for his own aching cock and lined it up with Castiel’s stretched entrance. He squeezed Castiel’s knee in warning before he pushed himself all the way inside in one thrust. Castiel gasped loudly and he reached his hands out, searching for anything to grab besides himself.

“Cassssssss,” Dean hissed as he pulled back before slamming himself back in. He adjust himself so that he was leaning over Castiel, giving his student his shoulders to grab onto. Dean gritted his teeth as Castiel’s nails dug into him, but he didn’t stop thrusting. Slowly he pulled himself out and thrust back in, speeding up once they both got used to it.

“Dean, I need—“ Castiel said thrusting his hips up, brushing the tip of his dick against Dean’s stomach. “D-Dean . . .”

“No,” Dean grunted, “ ‘member? You’re being punished. No touching.”

Castiel whined and dug his nails deeper into Dean’s shoulders so Dean thrust harder and faster. He could feel his own climax coming and by the way Castiel writhed about he was close too.

Castiel’s hands shifted until they were clinging to Dean’s biceps. He squeezed hard and came hot and fast, cum squirting all over both of their stomachs. Dean groaned at the dazed look that encompassed Castiel’s face. He thrust faster and came inside Castiel, his own high engulfing him.

Dean carefully pulled himself out of Castiel and scooted up until he was straddling his student. Castiel reached up and ran his hands across Dean’s smooth stomach and down over his now limp cock. Dean shivered at the gentle caresses and reached down to trail a finger under Castiel’s eye.

Somewhere outside of Dean’s office a clock went off, chiming out the hour. Smiles broke across both of the men’s faces as they thought about what they had just did. Dean climbed to his feet and held out a hand to help his student up. He looked around his office, things were scattered around the floor from when they had pushed everything off the desk. Dean pulled the paper Castiel had handed him earlier out from under an overturned coffee mug.

“You’ll want to bring me another copy of your paper tomorrow morning.” Dean said showing Castiel the coffee stained paper.

Castiel pulled his pants up and chuckled, “What, no extension?”

“No extension.” Dean said pulling his own pants on. He undid the tie Castiel had placed around his neck and handed it back to its owner. The two of them got dressed in silence and Dean walked Castiel to the door.

Castiel stepped out into the hallway, his clothes a rumbled mess, and turned, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Professor.”

Dean grabbed Castiel by the tie and pulled him in for a quick kiss, “I’ll be expecting that paper.”

He shut the door before Castiel could say anything else and leaned against it. Oh God, he had actually had an affair with a student. Dean ran a hand across his face, stunned at what had just happened. A smile cracked across his face and he laughed. That had really happened.

****

The next morning Dean climbed out of his car and locked it with shaky hands. When he woke up this morning it had taken him a moment to remember that last night had actually happened and it hadn’t all just been a dream. He made his way to his classroom, glancing around every corner for Castiel. How was he supposed to act around him now? Should he just treat him like normal? Would Castiel take that as him not taking last night seriously? What if Castiel didn’t want to take last night serious and just wanted to act like it never happened? Should Dean do that?

Dean made it to his classroom without running into Castiel. He set his bag down and pulled out todays lecture notes with still shaky hands. As he was writing the day’s agenda on the board the classroom door opened and students began to file in. They each stopped at his desk to hand in their papers before going to their seats. Just as Dean was writing the last line on the board someone cleared their throat beside him.

He looked over to find Castiel standing next to him. He crossed his arms and looked his student in the eyes, “Can I help you, Mr. Novak?”

Castiel smirked and handed Dean his paper, “I made you another copy, Professor, but I was hoping you could go over it with me after class.”

Castiel’s blue eyes stared teasingly at him and Dean pursed his lips. “I have a meeting after class, but after that I will gladly see you in my office.”

Castiel leaned closer, “I’ll wait in your office for you then.” He winked before turning to go to his seat at the front of the class.

All day Dean had a hard time focusing on the lecture. Whenever his eyes wondered to where Castiel sat Castiel would give him suggestive looks and pull him off track. Multiple times Dean thought about cutting class short so that he could have his way with Castiel right then and there, but he restrained himself and made it all the way through class.

After that the only thing that got him through the extremely boring staff meeting was the knowledge that Castiel was waiting for him in his office. As soon as the meeting was finished Dean hightailed it to his office, anxious to see his favorite student.

“I’ve been waiting, Professor.” Castiel said as Dean opened his office door. Dean swung the door shut and attacked Castiel’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! im also on tumblr at queenbree17 and i am willing to take requests!


End file.
